Duty Calls
by Luddles
Summary: Angeal is plotting. Zack has only been back in Midgar for "like five minutes!" and he really doesn't want to go on a mission. Fortunately for him, this isn't a normal missions at all. An AU-ish oneshot full of Zerith fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.**

**A/N: I just wanted to write some Zack/Aerith fluff~**

**Duty Calls**

"Dude, I've only been back in Midgar for like five whole minutes! Like, seriously, Angeal!" Zack rolled his eyes and began tugging his gloves on with his teeth as Angeal replied, his cell phone still in his other hand.

"I do _not_ talk like a teenage girl!"

Oh, Angeal was getting a beating for that comment. Well, that is, if Zack was ever strong enough to be able to actually do any damage to Angeal, the human tank. "Why the heck do I need to go on a mission right after I get back…" he muttered into the phone as he held it between his cheek and shoulder, lacing his boots. "I haven't even seen Aerith yet!" he shouted, jumping up and grabbing his sword before he ran out the door, knocking over a vase with the tip of his blade. It crashed onto the floor and broke into a few hundred pieces.

Angeal chuckled as he heard a crash and muffled swearing from the other end of the phone. He was sitting in his office, pretending to tell Zack that he was in the middle of a mission with which he needed assistance—and doing a pretty darn good job at it too. That, and he was scratching a steadily-growing number of tallies every time Zack used the word 'like'. Who was that overgrown puppy kidding; of _course_ he talked like a teenage girl. "And Zack," Angeal said, "make sure you look presentable; there are a lot of superior officers here."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack replied as he ran out of his apartment building and towards the city. "I just can't believe you're sending me on a mission now. You so owe me for this, man!" Zack grabbed a lamppost to stop himself, swinging around it and nearly running into someone. He glanced around. Where was he supposed to be going, anyway?

"Angeal," Zack began, continuing to look around. "I don't see anything that looks like a mission." He was right: no one was being attacked, no monsters were around, and nothing consequential seemed to be going on at all.

"_I told you this wasn't a conventional mission, right?"_ Angeal asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Mm," Zack replied, leaning with his back against the lamppost and his arms folded.

"_Okay, well look at the fountain. Who's there?" _

"Just a couple of kids. Some old guy. And…"

Zack swore loudly, but Angeal assumed it wasn't a bad thing this time.

"_Have a good time, alright," _Angeal said.

Zack nearly dropped his phone, but managed to catch it before it hit the ground and put it back in his pocket. He grinned brightly as he looked at the petite brunette girl sitting on the edge of the fountain, glancing nervously around with bright green eyes. She smiled gently at the passerby, her hands folded in her lap. Zack composed himself as much as he could, ran his hands through his hair, and took a deep breath before ducking through the crowd of people walking through the square to reach her.

Aerith didn't even notice when Zack sat next to her. She was fixed on looking at the people approaching out of Loveless Avenue (apparently a play had just gotten out, because there was a group of very eccentric theater-goers pouring out of the alley). In fact, she probably would not have realized he was there for a good while, until he leaned over, rested his chin in the crook of her neck, and whispered, "hey beautiful, you alone?"

She jumped and squeaked, so startled that she nearly fell into the fountain. Zack caught her before she did and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. "What are you doing here?" Aerith asked, hugging him back.

"Oh, I would say a little bird told me you'd be here, but Angeal is too large and not straightforward enough to fall under that description," Zack joked, winding the end of her braid around his fingers.

"It's a good thing you're such an obedient puppy, hm?" Aerith asked, leaning back and running her thumb over his cheek. Zack rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her, without any regard for the passerby staring at them. "Welcome home, Zack," Aerith whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders again, burying her face in his sweater.

Back in his office, Angeal folded his arms behind his head and grinned. It seemed tonight would end with Zack owing him one, not the other way around.


End file.
